I Couldn't Stop Him
by PublicNMEno1
Summary: SPOILER THROUGH EPISODE 110. Sakura couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha. Could someone else have stopped him had they been there in her place? Each chapter features a different character. The first chapter features Shikamaru.
1. Shikamaru

I Couldn't Stop Him...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Deidara wouldn't exist if I did.

Summary: Sakura couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha. Had it been someone else, could he have been stopped? Each chapter has a different character.

Chapter 1: Shikamaru (Implied, one-sided Shikamaru x Ino)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to popular belief, Shikamaru didn't just like looking at clouds. After nightfall when the clouds were barely visible, he watched the stars almost as keenly. It didn't matter to him, really. All that mattered was that he wasn't exerting himself. And he wasn't at home getting berated for who-knows-what by the she-devil affectionately known as his mother. He wondered what his father ever saw in the woman...

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of something...footsteps? That was strange, anyone taking this path would have to be leaving the village. Without taking the trouble to turn his head, he watched the person walk by him. It didn't take the Nara genius long to figure out who is was; the symbol on his back told it all. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru had never liked Sasuke. Not only was the guy a complete jerk, Ino was always squealing this or that about Sasuke-kun. That would have been annoying even were he not jealous of Sasuke; but he had come to grips with the fact that he was. He'd never tell Ino, though; that would be seven kinds of troublesome.

"Oi, I can hardly believe you've been assigned a mission at this time of night. Alone, no less."

Sasuke stopped briefly. "I _am _on a mission, Nara."

The shadow-user raised an eyebrow. "Care to inform me?'

"I'm starting a quest to obtain enough power to defeat my brother. Don't try to stop me."

"You realize you'll become a missing-nin if you do that, right?"

"Yes."

"And all that entails."

"For the most part. Not that I care."

"Troublesome as it is, if you take one step outside the village, I'll use Kage Mane (A/N Shadow Possession) to drag you to the Hokage's office."

The Uchiha smirked. "It's night. There's not even a hint of a moon out. Your Kage Mane won't work. Some genius you are, idiot."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to smirk. "Let me get this straight, Uchiha. You're leaving the village, your friends and beautiful fangirls to join forces with public enemy number one, who has no intention of helping you."

"At least you figured that out."

"You're the idiot here, Uchiha. Even Naruto knows better than to trust Orochimaru."

Shikamaru didn't see it, but he was sure Sasuke's eyes turned into his Sharingan eyes. "What did you say!?"

"You heard me right. Dead-last Naruto is smarter than you are."

"Oh, really. Well you being here trying to stop me sets a new record for stupid. Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu! (A/N "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!")"

_Perfect, _thought Shikamaru as he jumped over the fireball. As he descended toward the ground, he saw Sasuke charging up a Raikiri. (A/N Lightning Blade, also known as Chidori, 1000 birds.) _Crud, he's serious about this!_

"Die Shikamaru!" Sasuke roared as he prepared to drill his hand through Shikamaru's body. Suddenly, he froze. Within a quarter meter of Shikamaru, his hand froze. "What! Impossible!"

The shadow user smirked. "Kage mane, successful."

"No way! It's dark out here! You shouldn't have a shadow!"

"Let me show you how I did it. This was one of the simpler ones, really."

Sasuke just growled as Shikamaru enjoyed displaying his genius. "Your Goukakyuu created a flame behind me. There's more than heat to flame, it's also a source of light. A light behind me creates a shadow in front of me. And I can manipulate any shadow."

"So you insulted me hoping I would react that way..."

"That's partly correct. But I actually do think that going to join Orochimaru is about the dumbest idea I've ever heard. We'll talk about this later. First, I've got to put out your fire, then I have to escort your to the Hokage's office...So troublesome, especially since I have to have you shadowcuffed the entire way. I'm thinking maybe I should have let you go. Especially since that would mean I'd have Ino to myself. But no. That would be malicious. I can't do such a thing to Ino. This _is _troublesome..."

"If it's so troublesome, then why go out of your way?"

"Because somebody important to me would be devastated if you left, and she's troublesome enough as it is. Because I, being a chuunin, am essentially responsible for all the genin in this village, even those stronger than I am. Because seeing you do something so hideously stupid as to join Orochimaru would bug me to no end. And because you're a Konoha ninja, which makes you my comrade. We Konoha shinobi are like family, even if some of us can't stand each other."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, please. You know, helpful reviews, like things you liked, things you didn't like. Mistakes, corrections. Adulation is welcome, as I like ego boosts. Since I've welcomed adulation, I'm obligated to welcome flames, as well. Anyway, review. Just as Naruto needed someone to acknowledge his existence, I need someone to acknowledge the existence of this fic. After all we write in the hope that someone will read, right?

One last thing; tell me which character you want to see next.


	2. Jiraiya

Chapter 2: Jiraiya

Hey guys, I really appreciate your reviewing, and I'm also glad not to have gotten any flames as of yet.

To Revan the Sith Lord: Here is the Jiraiya chapter you requested. I hope you enjoy it.

To Blue Tiger-Chan: Thanks a lot, there aren't many things more rewarding for a writer than for people to like his work. Hope you like the rest as well.

To netbreaker0: Did I really do that well? I'd love to believe I did, and maybe I should. Thanks a bunch, I hope I can do better next time.

Warning: Slight plot change, and I'm not talking about Jiraiya being here instead of Sakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the move Naruto did to finish Neji in episode 62 would be called Earth Style: Uzumaki Dragon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me, why am I here again instead of doing research? _Jiraiya, who was leaning against the village gate, thought. _Oh yeah, because of what Naruto told me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oi, Ero-sennin... (A/N Pervy Sage)" said the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. "Ever see a mark that looks kinda like a Sharingan eye, except with skin-color background instead of red?"_

_"Huh?" grumbled the author of the _Icha Icha _(A/N Make-Out) _Paradise _series. "What is it now? I'm busy with my research, can't you see?"_

_"Hey, this is important!" Naruto screamed. The women Jiraiya was peeking on heard Naruto's yell, spotted the two of them, and scattered. _

_"See, now look what you've caused!" shouted Jiraiya. "This had better be good."_

_"A mark like this!" Naruto stuck a hand-drawn picture of Sasuke's curse mark in Jiraiya's face. "Seen one before?"_

_Ero-sennin snatched the drawing from him in irritation. "This better not be another one of your hair-brained..." He took a closer look. It was...that was impossible, completely impossible! "Naruto! Where did you see this?!"_

_"Well, uh..."_

_Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's collar and began to shake him. "Tell me! We don't have time to waste!"_

_Naruto yelled, "I saw a mark like that on Sasuke's shoulder!" Jiraiya let him go. "What's the meaning of shaking me like that, what gives!?" He was shouting into thin air though, for the Frog Sage was already gone._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Another Flashback_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Jiraiya, just get in here, I know you're there, and I'm not giving you a free look." grumbled the Godaime. (A/N The fifth) She could sense Jiraiya hanging just outside her window and he'd been there at least five minutes_

_"Hmph. Who said I wanted a free look?" sneered Jiraiya, swinging in. "I like mine real, and anyone who's done any research at all can tell yours are artificially enhanced." He automatically sidestepped the punch that he knew was coming._

_"Amazing how impolite you are when you're going to ask a favor."_

_"Oh! Sharp, are we. How'd you know I was going to ask a favor?"_

_"Simple. Because four-fifths of the time you come here, that's what you're doing, and the other fifth of the time is when I call you in. So spit it out."_

_"Oh, right! Ever seen this before?" Jiraiya placed the drawing of the curse mark on Tsunade's desk._

_Tsunade gave it a quick look and her eyes widened. "Crap! I was hoping I'd never see this again! Where did you see it? Tell me!"_

_"Naruto told me Sasuke has a mark like this on his shoulder. And we all know how obsessed he is with getting stronger."_

_"So you're worried that he'll leave the village seeking Orochimaru?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes._

_Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I am somewhat, now that you mention it. But what do you want me to do about it?"_

_"I've got the perfect plan..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perfect plan, nothing. _Jiraiya thought. _There are so many things that could go wrong, it makes me sick just thinking about it. Hey, someone's coming. Maybe I won't be waiting here as long as as I thought. Hm, lemme see. Yeah, it's him. The duck-butt hairdo, the I'm-too-good-to-be seen-with-you attitude, it's definitely..._

Poof! "Hey, Ero-Sennin! How was my henge?" (A/N transformation)

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call me...!"

"I'm not Naruto, I'm Konohamaru!"

Jiraiya flashed a cheeky grin. "Oh? My mistake. Hey, you know Naruto right?"

"You bet I do! We play ninja all the time!"

"Right..." _Here's an opportunity I can't pass up! The mission can wait for the moment. _"Hey, did Naruto, by any chance...teach you the Oiroke no jutsu?" (A/N Sexy jutsu)

"Yeah, but he also told me not to show it to you, Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya almost lost his temper, but he caught himself. "That's 'cause he didn't want you to find out I'm a better teacher than he is," he said, grinning. "Go ahead, show me. I'll help you improve it."

"A lesson from the Toad Sage!? All right! Oiroke no jutsu!" Konohamaru was immediately replaced with the image of a beautiful kunoichi. (A/N female ninja) Technically, he was fully clothed, but the outfit was very revealing. "Am I hot or what?" he exclaimed as he completed his performance with a wink.

The Toad Sage raised an eyebrow. "Not bad, but it looks like you were...kinda holding back. Try it again, but give it more...sexiness."

Konohamaru briefly resumed his normal form. "Alright, got it! Here we go! Oiroke no jutsu!" The self-proclaimed leader of the Konohamaru Corps transformed into the same woman again, but this time, she was dressed in a bikini. "How's that?" he cooed in his most charming feminine voice.

Jiraiya was now beginning to drool. "One more time, this time don't hold anything back at all! Give it everything you got!"

The prince of the leaves took his normal form again. "Ohhh, you want me to do it the way I'd do it in real combat, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Okay!" Konohamaru raised both arms into the air, then stretched them to both sides before forming the seal. "Ultimate transformation! True Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Due to the rating of this fanfic, I am not authorized to describe Konohamaru's True Oiroke no Jutsu. I shall instead hope it suffices to say that Jiraiya fainted as a result of blood loss from his nose and was out cold for at least three hours afterward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in Tsunade's office...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD THE PERFECT PLAN!!!!!!!" screamed the Fifth Hokage loudly enough to break all the windows in her office. Yes, Sasuke was corfirmed missing. And yes, he had escaped while Jiraiya was unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback (to right after Jiraiya fainted)

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Konohamaru saw the effect his jutsu had had on the Toad Sage and grinned. "I must have put some real 'oomph' into that one! At this rate, becoming Hokage will be a snap!" At that moment, he spotted a somewhat familiar duck-butt hairdo walking past him. "Yo, you're not supposed to leave the village unless you're on a mission."_

_The owner of the duck-butt hairdo smirked, not affected in the least by Konohamaru's Oiroke. "I _am _on a mission, kid."_

_"The name's Konohamaru, not 'kid'!" he yelled, transforming back to his normal form._

_"Whatever." He walked away without another word._

------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you see..." Jiraiya tried to begin, only to be interrupted.

"Can it, you stupid pervert! I bet you failed your mission because you couldn't resist peeping on the ladies!" There were at least a couple of veins showing on her forehead, and both her infamous fists were ready to launch should Jiraiya give a wrong answer.

"I wasn't peeping, I was openly ogling!"

The sound of knuckle meeting skull was loud enough to hear all over Konoha, even in the Forest of Death. Jiraiya could be seen flying out Tsunade's window at a speed about equal to Lee's movement with the first gate open.

Coincidentally enough, he landed within about five meters of Sasuke, who had ben travelling toward the Sound village all night. "Let me guess," Sasuke said without a hint of emotion. "You were supposed to stop me from leaving Konoha, but you shirked your duty, instead opting to watch that kid's Oiroke no Jutsu. You reported to Tsunade about five minutes ago, and she was so mad, she punched you all the way here."

Jiraiya groaned. "Yeah. And now let _me _guess. You don't give half a rip, do you?"

Sasuke merely smirked as he continued his journey to the Sound Village.

END

A/N: The plot change was that Naruto didn't tell Jiraiya anything about Sasuke's curse mark in the actual anime. Send me a personal message if you want to know what Jiraiya's actual "perfect plan" was supposed to be. To those of you disappointed by the imperfect ending, I'm sorry, but I'm not changing it. Hey, I never said every character would be successful in stopping Sasuke. Now, I would like to ask you to review. Helpful advice preferred, adulation or flames accepted. Also, tell me who you'd like to see next, though I have three possible ideas of my own.


	3. Lee

Chapter 3: Lee

Revan the Sith Lord: Thanks for your feedback and your ideas. Nevertheless, I have a couple of ideas of my own that I'm going to work with. Your request will come soon, that I promise.

Disclaimer: I will own OC's when I create them. I don't own anything else.

Warning: Plot change. Lee recovered very quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nineteen...if I cannot finish my twenty laps of Konoha before nightfall, then it will be five hundred fingertip push-ups!" That's what Lee chanted to himself as he ran past the Ichiraku (where everyone's favorite orange-clad shinobi was busy stuffing his face), the Konoha Hospital, the Hokage's office, all the training grounds, and the Hokage monuments.

"There it is, the village gate! I just have to get there before the last of the sun goes down!" Lee could see the village gate all right, but he wasn't within a kilometer of it. And the sun was barely visible. Gathering all of his strength, he sprinted to the gate, almost entertaining the thought of removing the 50-kilogram weights from his legs.

"It is getting closer! Just a little...longer..." Predictably, within mere steps of his destination, Lee looked for the sun and could find no trace of it.

"Wheeze...wheeze...five...hundred...push-ups...on my...fingertips! One, two, three..."

It was around number 75 when he spotted someone walking by... "Good evening...Neji, would you like to join me in training?"

The Hyuuga genius weighed out his options. He could go home as he had planned to, where his nice, warm bed waited for him, or he could train with a teammate of questionable sanity, with no guarantee of ever escaping. His choice was a rather easy one. "Thanks anyway Lee, I'll pass."

"You do not know what you are missing, Neji. It is your loss."

"If that's what you think..." Neji started for the Hyuuga compound, leaving Lee to continue his training. _I certainly have better things to do than to shorten my life with that kind of training. Besides, Lee and Gai-sensei provide enough insanity for this team without me joining in._

Lee considered stopping to rest many times. Around number four hundred, he considered quitting outright. _But I will neither be able to face myself nor Gai-sensei if I stop here. _That thought kept him going for another ninety reps. "Four hundred and ninety one, four hundred and ninety-two, four hundred and ninety three..."

By this time, Lee wasn't sweating; he was parched. "...Four hundred...and ninety...six..."

The Green Beast coughed once or twice, then continued. "...Four...hun...dred and...ninety...seven. Four hundred...ninety..."

His counting was interrupted by another set of footsteps. "Good evening...Sasuke...kun."

"Hmph." Sasuke continued walking.

_Why does he always have to be like that? Just two more before I'm done. If I cannot finish these...I do not even want to think about that. I can! _"Four...hundred...ninety...nine."

Lee dropped down for his last one, his arms feeling like they were in splints and his fingers feeling ready to break at any time. "Come on...nnnngh..._nnngh_...Fi...five...five...hundred..."

It was fortunate that Lee was facing outside the village, for he saw Sasuke already at least fifty meters outside the village gate. He ran to catch up. "Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

When Sasuke ignored Lee as if he hadn't heard a thing, Lee raced to cut him off. "What do you want?" Sasuke growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Where...where...are you going?" Lee asked him, short of breath

"Away."

"You mean...leaving the village? Forever?" Lee drew a breath. "You cannot do that."

"Just watch me."

"Why are you trying to leave the village?" Lee asked, quickly regaining his breath.

"I need power to defeat my brother. Right now, that is my first and only objective. I need to leave the village to obtain that power."

"I do not know where you think you can get that kind of power, but I must advise against you leaving this village."

"Stand aside, Lee." Sasuke continued walking away from the village, past the seemingly motionless Green Beast of Konoha. But all of a sudden, he ran into somebody. "I mean it, Lee. Stand aside."

"Sasuke-kun. I propose an alternative to this madness. It will not be easy, but at least it will not have the risks involved in leaving the village. Please listen."

Knowing that a fight between himself and Lee would likely last all night, Sasuke paused and listened. "Better talk quick."

"I propose that you train and spar with me every night, on top of the training you normally do. It took me three years to achieve my level of speed, strength, and proficiency in taijutsu. I remember very clearly that you were able to match all but my endurance and youthful fighting spirit within a month's time."

Sasuke actually thought about this, and Lee took this opportunity to continue speaking. "Were you to learn my fighting spirit and push your body to its limit, it would prove to be most formidable, especially combined with your other abilities."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, somewhat interested. "But are you sure that I can learn anything from you?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I am. If nothing else, you will learn perseverance. But please remember what your record against me is before you question my ability again."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan eyes, his smirk still present. He definitely remembered the pounding he had taken at Lee's hands before the Chuunin exams. "I will see if you are worthy of being my sempai. (A/N senior student)

Lee jumped backward, falling into his signature fighting stance. Come, Sasuke-kun. Your training begins now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To make sure you know, the story featuring Lee will be a twoshot. If you decide to review, which I would greatly appreciate, please tell me whether you want Lee to succeed or fail. Or maybe you want to see both possibilities. I do have the formings of an idea going in each direction.


	4. Lee Finale

Disclaimer

Naruto: PublicNMEno1 doesn't own me. Now where's my ramen for making a guest appearance?

PublicNMEno1: Right here. hands over 10 packages of instant ramen Enjoy.

A/N: Sorry about the long time updating. Frankly, the fact that I have no confidence writing an extended fight scene has something to do with it. I wouldn't be surprised if I got my first flame for this chapter. Also, I will continue to be long in updating this story sidesteps shuriken because I'm going to begin another fic with a few OC's in it. Basically, it will be about the Chuunin exams that occured while Naruto was training with Jiraiya possible with other stuff in between. It will be entitled, While You Were Away. Now without further ado, let's see what happens with Lee and Sasuke now, shall we?

---------------------------------------------

Recap

---------------------------------------------

Lee jumped backward, falling into his signature fighting stance. "Come, Sasuke-kun. Your training begins now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 continued: Lee

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The size of Sasuke's smirk increased. "If you think of this as training, you're going to end up dead. This is the real deal."

"Very well, Sasuke-kun. We shall begin." Lee jumped into the air, planting his hands onto the bottom of a tree branch to push himself straight at Sasuke. He landed with an axe kick that left a crater in the ground about a meter deep.

_Surprise, I expected him to pause to remove those weights. But they actually make his kicks deadly when he jumps like that, _Sasuke thought, noting the impression on the ground. _Still it doesn't matter how powerful that kick is if he can't hit me with it. And with my Sharingan combined with speed that matches his, he won't even come close._

Lee attacked with three more axe kicks, all of which Sasuke sidestepped with little trouble. "Is that all you've got, Lee?" He appeared behind Lee and hit him with a spin kick.

When Lee turned around to face Sasuke, he took another hit from behind, this one knocking him to the ground. No sooner had he flipped up onto his feet than Sasuke hit him with a one-two combo in the face. "I'm running rings around you, Lee. I expected you to try to do this to me."

Lee jumped for another tree branch, but Sasuke was ready this time. "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke breathed a stream of fire upward toward the tree branches, and the one Lee had intended to use was burned almost completely through by the time Lee got to it. While Lee sprawled in the air, Sasuke drilled him with a pair of kunai and watched with astonishment as they bounced off him with no effect. _Good thing I used the weights on my legs to block them, _Lee thought. _I would be in trouble otherwise._

"This isn't even worth my time, Lee. Take off those weights and let's go at it for real."

Lee picked himself off the ground, dusting himself off. "Even now, you have a lot to learn, Sasuke-kun. The very first rule Gai-sensei taught me, and the most important rule to my training, is never to take the easy way out."

Sasuke's face showed little expression. "Have it your way. It's your funeral."

"If you think I will be defeated this easily, you have another thing coming, Sasuke-kun." _If I know Sasuke-kun, he will be very willing to use the technique he learned from his sensei._

At that moment, Lee was answered with a distinct crackling sound that could only mean one thing. As the sound became louder, Sasuke's hand began to emanate a bluish glow that gradually grew into a ball of lightning.

Lee closed his eyes to concentrate, knowing the Sasuke was approaching him with Chidori. _First Gate, gate of opening...OPEN!!! _Lee's eyes flew open just in time to see Sasuke charging in for the kill.

"It's over! Prepare to die!" Sasuke closed in all the way and Lee immediately felt pain and he was nearly blinded by the light coming from Sasuke's glowing chakra. When the light faded, Lee was holding Sasuke's wrist with his left hand. Sasuke looked up from the pool of Lee's blood on the ground, following it up to his right hand, which he had used to hold off Sasuke's attack just long enough to stop it completely.

"Now do you understand that nothing will stop me from keeping you in this village, Sasuke-kun? Even if it means immense pain. Now it is my turn to attack, and when I do, you will be defeated."

_I don't think I can hold on to Sasuke-kun with just my left hand, _Lee thought as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist with his nearly shredded right. The tears welling in his eyes bore mute testiment to the pain he was in.

_Impossible! I just shoved a Chidori halfway up that arm! He shouldn't be able to use it! _Sasuke was too shocked to resist as Lee lifted him off the ground by his wrists and spun him around. _By sheer force of will, he's making his body do things it shouldn't be able to do! Maybe I _can _learn something useful from this weirdo after all..._

After three or four spins, Lee threw Sasuke back into the village gate. By the time Sasuke landed, Lee was on him again, and he noticed the bandages around Lee's arms loosening. _I don't like the look of this, _he thought, remembering the time Lee had intended to use that move on him, only the be interrupted by the turtle summoned by his sensei.

The bandages, seemingly of their own will, wrapped tightly around Sasuke, stopping his movement. Lee knelt down on top of him, wearing something like a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Lee, alright," Sasuke grumbled, deactivating his Sharingan. "I admit that I could get a lot stronger by training with you. As soon as you get out of the hospital, we'll begin."

Lee shook his head. "We will continue your training as soon as I finish untying you," he said, undoing the bandages.

"But..." Sasuke said in a low voice, eyeing Lee's wounded arm.

"You have much to learn, Sasuke-kun. Pain tolerance is key to youthful fighting spirit, and we will only miss training for missions which have higher priority." He removed the last bloody bandage from Sasuke, wrapping it around his own arm. "We will run ten laps around Konoha. Our goal is to finish by sunrise. If we cannot, then we will spar again."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Lee?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Lee responded as he began to run and motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

"Why is it that you add some nutso condition onto everything you do?"

"It helps me to make sure that I hold nothing back in my training."

Sasuke made no reply, but followed Lee as they began their ten laps around Konoha. Getting strong enough to defeat his brother would be a lot harder than he had thought.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alternate Ending (continues on after the ending you just read)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through their run, Lee noticed that he was no longer hearing Sasuke's labored breathing behind him. When he turned around, he noticed that Sasuke wasn't even in sight, and he turned around without hesitation. By the time he completed a lap around Konoha in the opposite direction, the light of realization had dawned upon him and he cursed himself for a fool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback (Sasuke's POV)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After the second of ten laps, Sasuke wondered how this maniac could run this hard for this long. _Crud, you'd think I was the one injured here. I can't take much more of this...

_Just then, he passed the village gate. He passed it and continued running for about fifteen seconds before he realized what this meant and what he could do. Making sure nobody was watching, he stopped, backpedaled, and slipped outside the gate._ Heh heh, sayonara, sucker. Hope you didn't actually think I was going to stay and knock myself out. _He continued walking toward the Sound village, certain that it would be at least an hour before Lee realized what had happened._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this realization, Lee began to feel so sick that even he could no longer train. The next time his course took him by the hospital, he took the opportunity to check into it, oblivious the the fact that he hadn't finished his training.

The End

A/N: Honestly, did I make a decent fight scene? I really don't know. Look for the first chapter of While You Were Away to show up in about a week. I couldn't tell whether to end this one in success or failure, so I wrote both endings. Please take the time to spare me a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. And thanks for 200 hits.


	5. Ino

Disclaimer: Somebody whose name is too long for me to remember owns Naruto.

A/N: I was pretty quick in updating this time because I knew this chapter would be short and I'd be able to write it quickly. I expect some of my readers to be very mad at me for the way I wrote Ino in this fic. It's a humorous, caracaturized impression.

Chapter 4: Ino (One-sided Ino X Sasuke)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nightly ritual for Ino. Every night for the last two months, Ino would hide in one of the bushes of the Uchina manor and wait for Sasuke-kun to arrive. The moment when she when jump out of the bushes and squeal, "SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" was the highlight of her day. Added to that, she had managed to convince herself that it was also the highlight of his. So when Sasuke was over an hour late returning home, Ino was...mildly worried.

For at least a mile around, one could hear a feminine voice shriek, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! What happened to my Sasuke-kun!?" After about ten minutes, Ino calmed herself down enough to think through this. _Calm down, Ino. Surely, Sasuke-kun just has something important to do._

Her Inner Ino interrupted her thoughts. _**IMPORTANT!? What could be more important to him than coming home for his good-night glomping!?**_

Suddenly, a faint alarm sounded in Ino's head. Of course. Sasuke-kun was an avenger. For something to detain him from their...time together, it must be related to that. And in order to pursue Itachi, Sasuke-kun had to leave the village. That thought alone gave Ino the chills. _Gulp._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

For just a moment, Sasuke was having second thoughts. _If I leave, this is it. No more Konoha. No more Naruto-dobe and his antics. No more Kakashi-sensei being late with his dumb excuses. No more friends. No more..._

"Hiiiiiii, Sasuke-kun!"

_No more idiotic fangirls. I knew I shouldn't have hesitated._

"What are you doing, you handsome devil, you?"

"Leaving the village to find and kill my brother. First, I need to obtain the power necessary for such a quest."

Ino's eyes suddenly turned scary and she flashed a wicked grin. "Not if I stop you."

The Uchiha prodigy's eyes bugged out. "A weak little shrimp like you? Don't make me laugh."

"Call me what you want, Sasuke-kun. But if you take one more step away from this village, I'll have to employ drastic measures."

_She must be talking about her Shintenshin no jutsu, _(A/N Mind Transfer)Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan. _With my Sharingan, I'll be able to easily evade it. _He turned and began to sprint away from the village.

It wasn't long before he saw something fall in front of him and his vision became obscured. _Crud, a smoke bomb. _Soon afterward, three intense flashes of light went off, revealing the smoke in that bomb to be pink. _A PINK smoke bomb? Now I've seen everything..._

Well, that wasn't quite true. All of a sudden, girls began appearing out of every bush, shrub and tree within at least a half mile radius. Sasuke could have sworn that the gleam in most of their eyes looked...predatory.

One of them approached Ino. "You called, Ino-sama?"

"Yes. Use whatever means necessary to bring Sasuke-kun back into Konoha. If you do, I promise each and every one of us will get to glomp and kiss him to our hearts' content."

"Ohh. Sounds deelisssh. Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club, let's move! By order of our president Ino-sama, bring him back to Konoha, immediately!"

Sasuke looked around in every direction, searching for an escape route. He couldn't find one. There had to have been at least 300 girls surrounding him. Not just any normal girls. Fangirls. The only thing he could think of was to run.

He made it about ten steps before the horde pounced on him and dragged him within the village gate, where they forced him into a corner and began to glomp, kiss, and grope him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the ANBU found an all-female riot near the Konoha gates and it took five or six tear gas bombs to break it up. There they found a bruised and traumatized Sasuke, with his clothes torn up and slobber all over him. On each of his arms was a rub-on tattoo that read, "I love Yamanaka Ino."

"Fangirls. Haven't had an indicent this bad since the time Yondaime tried to go swimming."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End

Thank you for 300+ hits.

Thank you for 5 reviews. (Revan the Sith Lord, Blue Tiger-Chan, Netbreaker)

Thank you for 1 favorite. (Blue Tiger-Chan)

Thank you for 2 alerts. (Voldanita, Akizakura)

Thank you for 1 author alert (Voldanita)

Please continue reviewing, it's great having people like and take an interest to what I've written.


	6. Itachi

A/N: I came up with what I think is a rather cool idea for this fic, but have had trouble deciding what I would have happen. Not much to say, as of yet. Read and enjoy.

To Akizakura: I'm glad you enjoy this fic. Please continue reading and continue enjoying.

To Revan the Sith Lord (Who's Asking): The next chapter will be your request. That's a promise, and (Naruto quote) I never go back on my word. It's my way of the ninja. (end Naruto quote.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't say, "Believe it!" all the time in the American version.

Chapter 5: Itachi

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hadn't packed much the night he decided to leave Konoha. After all, packing heavy would only increase the chance of his getting caught, and if he were caught by someone like Kakashi, or even Kotetsu or Izumo, his quest for vengeance would be over before it even began.

Normally, it didn't take him long to get across Konoha. But having to look around every corner made it take a lot longer. After all, the walls of building had eyes and the ground had ears.

He had been relieved not to find Kotetsu and Izumo at the village gate. _Tsunade must have had them do her dirty work again while she got wasted on sake, _he thought, smirking with satisfaction.

Just outside the gate, Sasuke paused with momentary regret, turning back toward the village. _Even now, it feels almost like I'm losing my family again. Kakashi-sensei and his pervy book and sagelike wisdom, Sakura, the only fangirl who ever tried to do anything with me except forcibly glomp me to death, and...Naruto, the idiotic, yet admirable non-blood brother who is able to chase his dreams, despite being screwed over by the gene pool. Man, I'm gonna miss them. Do I even want to do this? _Sasuke was unaware of his face softening as he had these thoughts, and also unaware of a sinister chakra approaching him from behind.

"Having second thoughts, are we, little brother? Even now, your hatred is nowhere near strong enough, though I am surprised that you are out of the hospital so soon."

In utter shock, Sasuke snapped around to face his older brother. His Sharingan activated of its own accord as he glared at Itachi's lips. Despite the anger and ill will he bore toward his brother, he was thinking slightly more clearly than he had at his last encounter. _My duty as an avenger calls for me to kill him. He defeated me easily the last time, and I haven't gotten any stronger since then. Not only that, he's expecting me to attack._

"What's the matter, little brother?" Itachi taunted. "Are you afraid? Or have you..." He laughed as if at something ridiculous. "...forgiven me?"

The younger Uchiha made no response. He could make no response. The truth was, he was afraid, but more afraid of the futility of any attempt against his brother, than of death or even torment from the Tsukiyomi (A/N Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu created by the Mangekyuu Sharingan, in which the user tortures his target while controlling space and time within the genjutsu. For a better idea, see episodes 81-84 of the anime. The Mangekyuu Sharingan is a stronger Sharingan obtainable only by killing one's best friend.)

"If you do not kill me, little brother," the elder Uchiha threatened without even a smirk, "I will most certainly return for Naruto."

_Return for Naruto...Return for Naruto... _The words echoed in Sasuke's mind over and over. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He couldn't let Itachi kill his family all over again; that would be worse fifty times over than a Tsukiyomi replay of the Uchiha massacre. _But if I let Itachi kill Naruto I might gain the Mangekyuu Sharingan, which may be what I need to match my brother...NO!!! I can't believe I just thought that!!!_

"Grr! Over my dead body, you will, Itachi!" Sasuke absolutely knew better than to attempt a direct attack on his older brother, and despite the disturbed state of his mind, he had come up with a little plan using the tools that had originally been planned to aid his escape from Konoha.

_Six paper-bombed kunai and a flash bomb. Itachi's not going to get Naruto, nor is he going to get me if I can help it. _

Itachi watched Sasuke take something out of his holster. "Now we're talking, little brother." His eyes widened in alarm as Sasuke jumped backward and dropped in on the ground between them. _Crud, a flash bomb..._He shielded his eyes before the flash bomb went off, but half a second later, he heard the sound of multiple explosions above his head, looking up to see many heavy tree branches falling toward him.

Much to the dismay of Sasuke, Itachi managed to not get crushed or trapped by the tree branches and began to retreat. "What are you afraid of, big brother?! We've just started!!!" He heard himself yell.

"That explosion you set off must have alerted the entire village to my presence. I've no intention of starting a war," replied Itachi as Sasuke tried to give pursuit, but was grabbed from behind. When he realized what was going on, he found himself facing Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi, and an ANBU.

Kakashi's eyes told Sasuke that he was smiling behind his mask. "You did an excellent job fighting off that intruder, Sasuke. I would expect nothing less from you." The proud expression on Kotetsu's and Izumo's faces reinforced Kakashi's praise.

"Please come with me the the Hokage's office, Sasuke. We need you to tell us all you can about the intruder you repelled."

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naturally, when the five of them reached Tsunade's office, she was both completely wasted and sound asleep. "Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Kotetsu. "What have you been doing while we were running errands for you!"

The Godaime looked hung-over as she groaned, "Catching up with about a month's worth of lost sleep..."

The ANBU bowed. "Hokage-sama, please stay awake long enough for us to give you our report. We had an intruder in the village tonight..." That snapped Tsunade out of her drunken stupor as the ANBU continued, "Thankfully, he was repelled by one of our genin." He motioned for Sasuke to give the details of what had happened.

When Sasuke hesitated, Kakashi told him, "Sasuke, tell Tsunade-sama everything you remember about the intruder. Things like his identity and where he's from would be best, but if you couldn't find that out, give us a physical description. We need to know who is responsible for this."

Sasuke looked up with anger in his eyes. "It was my brother. I failed. AGAIN!" he roared.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Considering you probably saved this village from a disaster somewhere between the Sound invasion and the attack of the Kyuubi, I wouldn't call that a failure at all. What did he want?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said in a voice empty of spirit. "He said something about coming back for Naruto if I didn't kill him there. That's all I really remember." Itachi's voice began to echo in his head again. _Return for Naruto...Return for Naruto..._

"The...the only reason I was really there in the first place...was...that...I had intended to leave the village in search of power. To kill my brother."

At this Tsunade's eyes widened, but she was immediately calmed by a glance from Kakashi. "Sasuke, let me ask you something else." He continued when he got no response from Sasuke. "Would it not have made you happier had you been able to protect your family, happier than you will be even when you manage to kill your brother?"

Slowly, the Uchiha heir nodded. "You have the chance to protect your family again. The people of Konoha, and Team 7 in particular, you can keep them close to you, enjoy your time with them, protect them with everything you have. There is no way to erase what happened in the past, but you can keep it from happening again, just as you did today."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

A/N: I really hope that didn't seem too much like it was just cut off, that it felt like an actual ending. Once again, thanks go out to my reviewers/supporters. Please continue to review and support my writing, I check for reviews every day, and I try to respond either by PM or in the A/N before the next chapter. So goodbye, until next time. vanishes


	7. Orochimaru

To Netbreaker0: I will eventually get to your request.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

A/N: I don't like the character who is in this chapter much, but professionality requires that I do my best to keep Orochimaru-bashing to a minimum. To those offended by what ends up being uploaded, I apologize. I also advise people who would be offended, to skip this chapter.

Warning: Light-to-moderate character bashing. If we're fortunate, none at all.

Hints of Sasuke x Sakura.

Chapter 6: Orochimaru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The snake Sannin was tired. He was tired of this walk to Konoha. He was tired of his arms burning, but never burning up thanks to Sarutobi-sensei's parting gift. And he was very, _very_ tired of aging. Not gracefully like Jiraiya, either. Thanks to years of using jutsu that practically didn't require him to move, he had gotten a bit of a pot belly. Yeah, Orochimaru was tired of all this. But conveniently, this boy, Uchiha Sasuke, would solve it all. After all, Sasuke had healthy, non-cursed arms. And his young, impressive body had gotten him the admiration of fangirls all around. Only one thing remained; to capture said Uchiha boy while convincing him it was his own choice.

That was kind of tricky. In his weakened condition, setting foot in Konoha would basically be the fulfillment of a death wish, immortality jutsu or not. Same thing for Kabuto, his right-hand man. He had to find a way to get Sasuke's attention without getting anybody else's. Only one course of action made sense here. "Kabuto, we need to activate Sasuke's curse mark."

Kabuto's glasses gave off a sinister flash as he grinned. "A joint jutsu, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, Kabuto. Grab my hand with one of yours and form the necessary seals with the other."

"Hai." (A/N "Hai" loosely means "Yes, sir".) Kabuto slipped his right hand into Orochimaru's left while forming seals with his own left hand. _I like doing joint jutsu, it makes me feel more powerful than normal._

"Just a little bit, Kabuto," Orochimaru ordered. "If Sasuke-kun screams too loudly, things could get a bit sticky."

"Understood, Orochimaru-sama," came Kabuto's response. _Oh sure, give him the suffix._

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Argh, what's going on, _the Uchiha avenger thought as he walked toward the village gate. _That seal's acting up again. Orochimaru shouldn't be nearby, and I didn't make any conscious attempt to use its power. What gives?_

As Sasuke got closer to the village gate, the burning from the curse mark only became more intense. _The things I put up with for vengeance, _he thought with a scowl.

When he passed through the gate, he noted the absence of anybody, including Kotetsu and Izumo, the two regular gatekeepers. _Well, this makes things a lot easier._

With every step he took outside the village, the pain from the curse mark grew stronger, but he could also feel an overwhelming power that began at the mark on his neck and flowed down to the rest of his body. After five minutes of walking, he stopped dead in his tracks, for not three meters in front of him stood Orochimaru.

At the sight of Sasuke, Orochimaru grinned his creepy grin and hissed, "Good evening, Sasuke-kun. I do hope that you're ready to make the trip to Sound Village."

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't ready. So where's the power you promised me?"

"All in good time, Sasuke-kun. All in good time. For me to teach you all I know, it will take time. And of course, you will have to swear and demonstrate your loyalty to me."

On hearing this, Sasuke hesitated, but only slightly. "Fine, then. What do you want me to do to prove my allegiance?"

Orochimaru's four-eyed flunkee leered at Sasuke. (A/N: I wear glasses, I have nothing against people who do.) "Are you sure about this, Orochimaru-sama? I don't think Sasuke-kun has courage enough to complete the task we agreed to give him."

The snake Sannin let out a creepy laugh before hissing, "I think you're wrong, Kabuto." _Great role-playing, Kabuto. He is sure to comply with our request just to prove you wrong and me right._

"So, what I would like you to do, Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru paused for effect, "...is kill both of you teammates and your sensei, and do so before the end of the night. Do that, and I will be completely convinced of your loyalty." When Sasuke hesitated, Orochimaru fairly purred, "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. Kabuto will help you disssspose of your meddlesssome ssssenssssei." He scowled unnoticeably, involuntarily remembering his own battle with Sarutobi-sensei.

Sasuke visibly paled, if such a thing is possible. _Kill Naruto, and Kakashi, and...Sakura? _

-----------------------------------------------------------

Flashback (episode 78, I think)

-----------------------------------------------------------

There he was, defeated while Gaara held Sakura's life in his hand, to dispose of on a whim. That little dog that was with them couldn't hope to stand up to that sand freak. Only the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja could get them out of this. It was all he could do to keep the fear and desperation out of his voice as he made eye contact with Naruto. His took a commanding tone in order to save face, and he was pretty sure Naruto knew it. "You'd better save Sakura. No matter what."

-----------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto is like a broth-- _Sasuke stopped his thought remembering that he was in this mess BECAUSE of his only brother. _--close, yet bratty cousin to me, I'll never be able to repay Kakashi for all he's taught me, and Sakura...I had always imagined she would be the first to welcome me back after I killed Itachi. Now Orochimaru wants me to kill them all...!_

"No," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun? What was that?" inquired Orochimaru, not believing what he had heard.

"I said, _no._" Sasuke repeated with force that anybody except Orochimaru would find threatening. "I hate Itachi, despise Itachi, and train to kill Itachi because he took away everybody important to me. My mother, father, aunts and uncles, he wiped them all out."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and continued. "And now you're asking me to do the same thing to myself? To kill everybody important to me, with my own hand? Better a hundred times over for me to relive the death of my family and to fail in my quest for revenge than for me to have a hand in the death of my new family! Orochimaru! You're going to die right here and now!"

"Oh dear, Sasuke-kun. Has it really come to this?" Orochimaru yawned. "Well, I guess it's over. My arms are useless as you can see. I surely cannot put up a fight. Go on, take me out. What are you waiting for, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha avenger had just finished making his seals and now had his right wrist gripped with his left hand. Chakra gathered around his right hand, making a sound that could only mean one thing. "Chidori!!!"

Much to the Uchiha's outrage, Orochimaru still didn't seem particularly interested in Sasuke's outburst. _He'll change his tune once I drill my hand through his chest, _he thought with satisfaction as he rushed in for the kill.

Even so, Orochimaru didn't seem very disturbed or inclined to act at all. He was just staring at Sasuke with that annoying creepy smirk on his face. _Are you watching, Itachi? After Orochimaru goes down, you will be next._

It was probably such thoughts that kept him from noticing the obvious; that Kabuto was still present, and would not stand by while his master got perforated by a Raikiri. (A/N Lightning blade, it's another name for the Chidori.) A piercing pain in his right shoulder suddenly made that fact blatantly obvious as his right arm was cut by a pair of thrown kunai. Even worse, his vision seemed to be blurring and the ground seemed to be coming up to meet his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've finally awakened, Sasuke-kun." The first thing Sasuke saw when he regained consciousness was the sinister flash of Kabuto's glasses. From that, he deduced that he had been captured, and was at Orochimaru's hideout, like it or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

A/N: I hope you see more merit in this chapter than I do. My next update will likely not be for a while, because I will concentrate on the next chapter of While You Were Away. If I put in any incorrect information, please inform me. PublicNMEno1, over and out until next time. And as always, thanks for reading.


	8. Gaara

Disclaimer: I'll never have enough money, power, or influence to own Naruto.

A/N: I've been concentrating on While You Were Away for the last week, which is only part of why I haven't updated; the other part consists mainly of work, a party which I shouldn't have bothered attending (seriously, it was a waste of time), and general lack of inspiration/energy, which seems to happen to me rather frequently. Alright, on to the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Gaara

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't been difficult to convince Suna's council to allow him two weeks of leave. All he had had to do was ask, and they all said, "Y-y-yes, G-gaara-sama..." It would take them a while to realize he was no longer a psychotic killer, but that had its advantages when it came time to get his way in something. Like getting two weeks away from Suna to visit Naruto. The hyperactive, hotheaded blond would be a welcome change from the fearful glares he had become accustomed to at home, and also a welcome break from the obsequious council members. Seriously, if he decided to get his way more frequently, he could be Kazekage in all but name.

_But that's not what a Kazekage is supposed to do, is it, _Gaara wondered, while thinking of Naruto. _He is supposed to work hard to protect his friends, family, people, and all that are important to him...and also, those that aren't that important... _The host of the one-tail frowned. _This is still somewhat new to me. But in order to become Kazekage, in order for my village to accept my existence, I will do exactly that. That's how it's supposed to be done. Right, Uzumaki Naruto? _A small, barely visible smile appeared on Gaara's face until he heard somebody interrupt his thoughts.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing here?"

The somebody in question was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. It was only then that he realized just how close he was to Konoha. Gaara answered with little expression, "I am here to see Uzumaki Naruto." He fished out his passport and showed it to Sasuke. "What about you?"

"That's none of your business," said the Uchiha, stiffly walking past Gaara.

"You're thinking about leaving your village, aren't you."

"No. I'm done thinking about it. I'm doing it now." Sasuke continued to walk past Gaara, continuing on for another five seconds before a gigantic wall of sand appeared in front of him.

"What would make you want to leave your village."

"I was sure you of all people would know. For power."

"So you remember all that garbage I said to you the last time we met? Disregard that, I've learned better than that since then. You call Naruto a dobe, but he is likely wiser than you or I. He has what it takes to be a village leader, and I'm not just talking about his strength, either."

"You know a lot about Naruto, don't you? But I'm different from him, and you know nothing about me. Why don't you vanish?"

"Because letting you leave the village would mean betrayal to my first true friend. Don't try to run or fight, Uchiha Sasuke. Despite the fact that I don't want to kill you this time, both you and I know that I am stronger than you are, and that any attempt to thwart me would be-" He paused as Sasuke noticed sand tightening around both his ankles. "-futile."

Sasuke silently cursed his carelessness in letting his guard down, then grumbled, "Fine. I can't avenge myself against my brother if I die here. Let me go."

"So you can make a break for it? No. I'm going to place you under your Hokage's watch." Gaara paused while wrapping more sand around Sasuke's ankles and wrists, then spoke again. "You mentioned that I know nothing about you. Why don't you tell me why it's so important that you get revenge on your brother?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," snarled Sasuke.

"Suit yourself. You must be well aware that during the past six or so years, pretty much anybody who did anything to me died by my hand, or more accurately, by my sand. No crime against me went unavenged. And, despite all the junk I said about living to kill, my killings didn't satisfy me."

"Shut up, Gaara. Why would I care?"

"Stop living for revenge, Uchiha. The way you're living now, you're causing pain to the people who, whether or not you'd like to admit it, are important to you. And you're causing pain to yourself. Your time would be far better spent on the people you love than on those you hate. That is what I learned when I fought your teammate, and it's something I thought you would have learned merely from the time you spend with him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

A/N: Did I turn Gaara into a sappy character or what? I think I'm running out of originality for this fic. Seriously, I really don't like anything I wrote after the Ino chapter. I have one request to grant with my next and last chapter, then this fic will be officially completed. The last character will NOT be Naruto, we saw what happened when Naruto tried to stop Sasuke (episodes 125-135).

Review please, etc. PublicNMEno1, over and out until next time.


	9. Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's probably a good thing.

A/N: Well, this is going to be it for this fic. I'm running out of originality and my chapters are starting to be either carbon copies of each other or sappy messes. So this is it. Thank you for reading, reviewing and supporting this fic.

To SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl: I'm glad you liked my Gaara chapter more than I did. Did you ever get my personal message?

To Netbreaker0: This is the chapter that you and STG requested, so I hope I don't disappoint here.

Warning: Slight plot change, a minor OC, and anachronism. And maybe an OOC Sasuke.

Final Chapter: Hinata

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Life just isn't fair sometimes, _Hinata brooded as she sat alone in the branches of a tree outside Ichiraku. _Here I had planned to meet Naruto-kun here...and tell him how I feel about him...and he's here alright...on a date with...Sakura-chan...!_

She fought back tears as she thought despairingly, _WHY!? Why would Sakura-chan choose now of all times to let Naruto-kun take her out? And why would he chase after her anyway, after being rejected three times a day for the last three months? Argh..._

Glad that nobody was here to see her, the Hyuuga heiress whimpered softly. _Here, Naruto-kun has finally gotten what he's always wanted and deserved, and I'm sitting here pitying myself instead of being happy for him. What kind of friend am I, then? He probably avoided me because he saw my selfishness before I saw it myself. _Somehow, she didn't find that thought particularly comforting. Tired of her own depressing thoughts, she buried her face and sobbed silently, an ability she had long mastered since being labeled the refuse of the Hyuuga clan. (A/N: Nobody should have to learn to do something like that.)

"Oi, let me walk you home, Sakura-chan! It's getting late!" Hinata heard Naruto call while running after Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle in spite of herself. "Aw, being the gentleman are we? Okay, I'll let you walk me home tonight."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! And don't worry about Sasuke..." that was all Hinata heard before Naruto and Sakura left earshot. Hinata thought about following them, but changed her mind. _The way I've been watching Naruto-kun all these years...could be considered stalking. Even more so now since he's dating Sakura-chan... _she thought as they left her alone.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

She was startled awake by the sound of footsteps below her.

_When did I fall asleep, _she mused, _And how long have I been sleeping here?_

"Oh, crap!" she whispered to herself. "If that's Neji nii-san or tou-san, I'm in trouble!"

"Who's there?" snapped the person who had been walking by. His voice reminded her of Neji, but was somewhat different. All at once, three shuriken embedded themselves into the tree all around her, and she let out a squeak in response.

"Answer me!" commanded the harsh voice again. "Identify yourself, or the next one will kill you!"

"Eep...don't attack it's-it's me..." Hinata stammered as she dropped down from the tree.

"Oh, it's you." Hinata could feel the disdain in the other ninja's voice. She was barely able to force herself to look him in the face...the face of Uchiha Sasuke. Without another word, he stepped around her and strode through the village gate.

"Wh-where are you g-going, Sasuke?"

"To obtain power." He stopped briefly, then continued to walk.

Hinata let him walk for a few more seconds, then, "Sasuke-kun, pardon me for asking, but..." She watched as he stopped again without turning around to face her. "Where...where...where are you going to get power? I..."

--------------------------------------------------

Flashback (episode 47 or 48)

--------------------------------------------------

_"Do as you like with her." Hiashi coldly told Kurenai. "She is of little use to this clan. Her sister Hanabi, who is five years her junior, is already of greater worth. If you have nothing more to say, then go."_

--------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------

"I...have b-been weak f-for far too long. I...am n-nothing to my family, a burden t-to my team, and barely more than an a-acquaintance to anyone else. I-if you know where I can find power, tell me! Please!"

"Hmph," was the first sound to come out of Sasuke. "If you want to know that badly..." He activated his Sharingan eyes, which made Hinata flinch, "I'm going to find the power I need in the Hidden Sound Village."

Hinata let out a gasp. "Th-the s-same Sound village that invaded Konoha recently? THAT Sound Village?" Sasuke merely nodded.

"W-what's in Sound village that can give you...p-power?"

"Not what. Who." At this, the Hyuuga heiress's eyes dilated. "You're...going to...Orochimaru? Y-you realize he won't give you power for free. He will want y-your allegiance...won't he?"

With a shrug, Sasuke responded, "That doesn't matter," and turned to walk away.

In his wildest dreams, he couldn't have imagined that Hinata would spin him around by the shoulder and punch him in the face as hard as she could. It wasn't Jyuuken, just a hard, straight punch that Sasuke didn't know Hinata possessed.

"Weak as I am, I'm no traitor," Hinata hissed while activating her Byakugan and showing no sign of a stutter. "I will never betray my village by seeking power from that snake, nor will I betray Naruto-kun by letting you, his best friend become his worst enemy!"

Sasuke picked himself up off the ground, enraged. "That dead-last can burn for all I care!" he growled while wiping blood from his upper lip. "And I'll be glad to let you burn with him! Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"What kind of best friend are you with that kind of attitude?" Hinata hissed again as she sidestepped his fireball and closed the distance between them.

"Shut up, you know nothing about me," came his retort. He drew a kunai and waited for her.

She saw him draw his kunai and drew one of her own. He parried her attack and answered with one of his own, which she blocked in turn. Back and forth they went, eventually getting to the point where both were gasping for breath and their mutual bloodlines had deactivated.

"So..tell me...do you...have a reason...to...sell out your friends...for power? Or..." She paused to reactivate her Byakugan. "Are you just like Orochimaru, a sadist who just likes to hurt people?"

"Surely you have heard...of the Uchiha massacre. Surely you must know...that I live...only to avenge my family...and to kill the one responsible...my brother..."

"Does it even matter...that you will become just like him? Orochimaru will...want you to come back here...to help him destroy this village. One who would...destroy his friends for revenge...is little different...from one who would...destroy his family...with no just cause."

"I was helpless as my family was destroyed...because I wasn't strong enough. When I faced my brother again...it was the same thing. The very same thing. In order to kill him...I must have strength...at any cost. Any. Cost."

"Power is different from strength, Sasuke," Hinata told him, deactivating her Byakugan and catching her breath. "Even with all the power at his disposal, Orochimaru cannot give you strength. As I fought you for Naruto-kun, I found strength for the first time in a long time. Strength comes from within, when you're fighting for something or someone you care about. It doesn't come from power-hungry criminals or obsessions with revenge."

"Well, guess what," Sasuke said, stepping closer. "My power is going to crush your strength." Without warning, he grabbed both her wrists, swung her around once, and threw her against the trunk of a tree, causing branches to fall down. Battered and exhausted, the Hyuuga heiress fell unconscious as the Uchiha survivor turned to walk away. "I'm sorry, Naruto...kun..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was awakened by a bright light, which only aggravated her severe headache. She was in a soft bed in a room that was almost entirely white. A few seconds later, a woman with blue hair and eyes knocked on the door and entered slowly.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," the woman greeted with a gentle smile.

Hinata responded with a groan. "H-how long...have I b-been in this hospital room?"

"Just since you were brought in late last night. What happened?"

"I...I got into a f-fight last night."

The nurse shook her head. "Somebody as pretty as you shouldn't be getting into fights. How did it start?"

With minimal stuttering, Hinata managed to tell the nurse of the night's events. "Sasuke is gone. I c-couldn't stop him." That was as far as Hinata got before she started to choke up.

At that moment, another nurse burst into the room. "Siora-san!" she cried, addressing the first nurse. "We have an emergency case! He has weird marks all over his body and it seems like he's gone blind!"

"Where is he!?" Siora called back. "Bring him in!"

Though barely able to turn her head, Hinata turned enough to get a view of the screaming patient as he was wheeled into the room. He was covered with repulsive black markings she hadn't seen before, and she almost couldn't make out his face. But, marked up or not, there was only one shinobi in Konoha with black hair shaped like a duck tail.

"S-sasuke?" As Siora and the other nurse restrained Sasuke in the bed next to her, Siora called to a third nurse, "Go get Tsunade-sama, this is bad! I've never seen anything like this before!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Within ten minutes the Godaime was there. Somewhat buzzed from sake, but there. When she saw Sasuke, she muttered, "The idiot activated the curse mark." Then aloud, she said, "Get him 50 mg of morphine! And Siora, I'll need you to dilate his pupils while I get a flashlight! And also make sure Hinata's okay!"

Hinata closed her eyes again, but could hear the sounds of the nurses frantically working on Sasuke while he cried out from pain. Within a few minutes, Siora asked her if she needed anything.

"W-will he be okay?"

"We're doing our best, Hinata-sama. He will be fine." She smiled grimly. "If it were life-threating, we would would cut him open by now." Hinata gasped, aghast. "Sorry, that wasn't funny. But he'll be fine, rest assured. Now, is there anything you need?"

"Ice...for my head...please..." Hinata wasn't sure whether or not she was running a fever, but her head felt awful.

Siora fished about in the refrigerator for a few seconds before finding a bag of ice, which she gently placed on Hinata's forehead. "Get some rest, Hinata-sama. We will take care of everything."

Within a few minutes, the morphine took effect on Sasuke and he stopped screaming. When that happened, Hinata was able to fall asleep easily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when she woke up. All of the nurses were gone from the room, leaving her and Sasuke alone. Sasuke was awake and the odd markings that covered his body were gone.

"G-glad you changed your m-mind and decided to come back, S-sasuke."

He groaned. "I made no such decision. I sorely underestimated you, though."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You're just like Naruto. You don't know when to quit." He answered in a deadpanned voice.

_Just like Naruto _was about all that Hinata heard. For her, that was about the greatest compliment you could give somebody, and she was wondering when Sasuke had become this...nice.

"Even after I slammed you against the tree and thought I had disabled you, you kept fighting," his voice said with no more expression.

"I-I...I don't remember that..."

"It was like you were in a trance, and no matter what I did, you always stood in front of me. For at least five more minutes, you kept fighting. It was at that point that I decided I had no choice but to finish you off with Chidori."

Images of him using that move against Gaara filled her head as she stammered, "L-lightning b-blade?"

"The very same. The only thing that I could do to get rid of you was kill you while destroying your body."

Hinata gulped. "S-so...it didn't work, right? B-because I'm still here and you're in w-worse shape than I am."

"Chidori uses up a lot of chakra, especially when I use it with my Sharingan. I was so tired that I didn't have enough chakra to sustain either jutsu, so trying to use both activated my curse seal."

"Curse seal? Like the s-symbol of the c-caged bird?"

"Caged bird? What are you talking about?"

Hinata briefly explained the ritual undergone by branch family member and it purpose, to which Sasuke said, "No, it's nothing like that. It's more like a sample of Orochimaru's power that I can access at the cost of my own identity. It sometimes activates on its own when my chakra is low. That's what happened, which caused those markings to appear on my body. I temporarily lost my eyesight from overuse of my Sharingan."

"Even with the curse mark activated, I barely had enough strength to move. You had finally stopped fighting, and all I could do was crawl into a thicket and try to rest. I tried to leave in the morning, but was quickly found, subdued, and dragged here."

Hinata hesitated to respond, and Sasuke continued. "Maybe you were right about strength and power. In order to keep me from leaving this village and from leaving Naruto, you were able to find strength enough to fight me, and fight me well. The power that was given to me by Orochimaru during the Chuunin exams...did nothing for me. I was willing to betray everything I had ever known for power, and now I can barely look myself in the face. You, on the other hand...you still have something you can be proud of."

Hinata noticed that Sasuke was being all nice again. "Y-you're acting strange, Sasuke. Is this some sort of fever dream?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're in love with Naruto, right?"

"W-w-w-what. H-h-h.."

"Everyone knows, Hinata," Sasuke said, smirking. "But you're going to have to wait a while to hook up with the dobe. He's dense. Clueless. Admirable though, albeit in his dense, clueless way."

"I-I'm willing to wait. True love isn't conditional, n-nor does it e-expire. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"In that case, I've got nothing more to add. Best of luck, Hinata."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope I did better than I think I did with the ending, and that I didn't completely ruin Sasuke's character.

Thanks again for 1244 hits.

Thanks for 13 reviews. (Who's Asking, Blue Tiger-chan, Netbreaker0, Akizakura, InoSakuShine, SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl)

Thanks for 2 faves. (Akizakura, Blue Tiger-chan)

Thanks for 5 alerts. (Akizakura, Gnosismaster, OneSong05, SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl, Voldanita)

If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have cleared 2 chapters on this fic. So thanks again. I'll see you somewhere else on this site hopefully. For the last time, PublicNMEno1, over and out!


End file.
